EYE'S OF THE DARKNESS
by Ryuchiko No Rinnegan
Summary: Sang Musuh Terbesar Dunia Shinobi, yang dikenal sebagai Iblis Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. Telah berhasil di taklukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, Sang 'Anak dalam Ramalan'. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dalam 'diri' Naruto. Apakah Perdamaian benar-benar akan terwujud?.
1. Chapter 1

**EYE'S OF THE DARKNESS**

**BY :** Ryuchiko No Rinnegan

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre :** Fantasy, Time travel

**Pair : **?

**Warning :** OOC, (Miss) Typos, Gaje, Abal, Mainstream(May be?), Gray Naru(For Now?), SuperStrong Naru, Godlike Naru.

**Summary : **Sang Musuh Terbesar Dunia Shinobi, yang dikenal sebagai Iblis Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. Telah berhasil di taklukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, Sang 'Anak dalam Ramalan'. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dalam 'diri' Naruto. Apakah Perdamaian benar-benar akan terwujud?.

"Perkataan"

'Batin'

**"Bijuu/Monster"**

***Jutsu**

**(Keterangan)**

**Chapter 1 (New Power)**

Sebuah lahan yang dulunya adalah sebuah Padang rumput yang dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau, Berbagai macam Bunga dan pepohonan yang rindang. Akan tetapi, sekarang 'Padang rumput' itu telah berubah menjadi Hamparan tanah Kering nan gersang. Tubuh Kaku Beratus-ratus Shinobi dari kelima desa berserakan dimana-mana. Bau anyir darah pun tercium sangat jelas. Terlihat juga berpuluh-puluh shinobi Terbungkus Oleh semacam perban yang terbuat dari kayu yang muncul dari dalam tanah.

Semua itu tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah perbuatan Sang Legenda Uchiha, Yakni Uchiha Madara.

Madara kini telah mempunyai kekuatan baru yang mampu menyamai kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, Sang Pendiri Shinobi.

Madara mendapatkan kekuatan itu setelah ia berhasil menyerap Chakra semua Bijuu dan menjadikannya Jinchuriki kedua dari Juubi.

Saat ini hanya ada dua orang tersisa yang masih saling Berhadapan.

Orang pertama adalah seorang Pria Berambut putih panjang dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya, Mengenakan sebuah jubah putih berkerah tinggi dan dipenuhi beberapa aksen Tomoe, membawa sebuah tongkat hitam aneh, dan terdapat sembilan bola hitam melayang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dua buah bola mata Rinnegan yang penuh akan kebencian, lengkap dengan Sebuah bola mata berpola riak air dengan sembilan tomoe berwarna merah, Menambah kesan betapa mengerikannya orang tersebut.

Dialah... Uchiha Madara.

Sedangkan Orang kedua adalah seorang Remaja berambut pirang, memakai jaket berwarna hitam- orange yang sudah nampak compang camping.

Kedua Matanya yang dulunya berwarna Biru, sebiru lautan, kini digantikan dengan Sebuah Mata berpola bintang segi enam dengan pola shuriken di tengahnya(di mata kiri), dan sebuah mata berpola riak air dengan sembian tomoe berwarna abu-abu kemerahan(di mata kanan) menghiasi kedua matanya.

Dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hahaha. Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Aku telah menjebak semua orang di dunia Ilusiku, dan Aku telah membunuh Sasuke, Sahabat terbaikmu. Menyerahlah Naruto!". Tawa mengerikan Madara.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Menyesal karena ia merasa gagal melindungi teman- temannya. Apalagi kini Ia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Dulu Mati - matian Ia berusaha membawa kembali Sasuke. Sekarang, setelah Sasuke Membantunya bertarung dan berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha. Ia harus dihadapkan dengan Realita menyedihkan, Sasuke telah Tewas.

Bahkan, para Edotensei Para Hokage pun sama sekali bukan tandingan Madara.

**Naruto POV**

Aku telah gagal melindungi Semuanya. Maafkan Aku Sakura, aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Maafkan aku Sasuke, Aku tak bisa melindungimu, Maafkan Aku semuanya.

Ini semua karena aku lemah, andai saja aku lebih kuat. Apakah aku harus menyerah?

Tidak boleh!

Aku tak boleh kalah!, aku harus mengalahkan Madara!. Aku yakin semua orang pasti akan sangat kecewa jika aku menyerah sekarang. Dengan mata pemberian Sasuke ini dan kekuatan setengah para Bijuu ini, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya.

Aku harus tenang dan membuat strategi.

**Naruto POV End.**

**Mindscape**

"Hey teman-teman, Berikan aku semua Chakra kalian, Aku ingin Bertaruh". Ujar Naruto kepada 9 bijuu yang mengitarinya.

**"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kau ingin bunuh diri?". **Geram Son goku.

**"Tenanglah, Aku yakin Naruto punya rencana.". **Lerai Kurama.

**"Kurama benar son, Meski dia bodoh, tapi aku yakin dia akan berfikir sebelum bertindak disaat genting seperti ini". **Dukung Choumei.

" Itu benar, Aku punya ide.". Jawab Naruto Serius.

**"Huh, baiklah, sekarang ceritakan kepada kami apa rencanamu?". **Tanya Son goku.

" Begini, rencanaku adalah..."

**Real World**

Sekejap mata Naruto telah masuk dalam Rikudou Mode. Jubah Chakra berwarna kuning keemasan dengan beberapa aksen tomoe, menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan.

***Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu.**

Muncullah Dua puluh Bunshin Naruto yang semuanya sudah masuk dalam Bijuu Mode.

"Kagebunshin? Jurus kesayangmu itu lagi? Seberapa banyak kalipun kau mencoba, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku". Remeh Madara.

'Hn, Kagebunshin lagi?, aku yakin kagebunshinnya hanyalah sebuah pengalih perhatian, sedangkan dirinya yang asli yang akan menyerangku. Strategi Payah itu sangat mudah di tebak.". Batin Madara menyeringai.

"Baiklah, semua ayo maju!". Komando Naruto yang asli.

Dua belas bunshin Naruto melesat kencang kearah Madara, Sedangkan Naruto yang asli dan kedelapan Kagebunshinnya terlihat menyiapkan sesuatu.

'Hn, sesuai prediksiku'. Batin Madara.

Akan tetapi, sekitar 5 meter dari Madara, Keduabelas Bunshin Naruto berhenti dan tiba-tiba...

***OIROKE NO JUTSU**

**POOOOFFT..**

Asap tebal mengelilingi Bunshin Naruto,. Madara menajamkan matanya, bersiap-siap akan datangnya serangan kejutan.

Setelah asap tebal mulai menghilang, Nampaklah Dua belas Wanita Sexy telanjang bulat Berpose menggoda. Mereka semua sangat mirip dengan Kushina, Tsunade, Inuzuka Hana, Ayame, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Temari, Suzune, Mei Terumi dan Shion.

Madara pun Terbengong, setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya.

Tak lama, Madara pun sadar. Dia pun di kagetkan dengan sembilan Naruto dalam Mode Rikudou Siap Melemparkan Sembilan RasenShuriken raksasa berbeda corak yang diselimuti Api Amaterasu, Kepadanya.

***ENTON, BIJUU CHO'ODAMA RASENSHURIKEN.**

Sembilan Rasensuriken Raksasa (Rasenshuriken bermotif tato Ala Shukaku, Rasenshuriken diselimuti api biru Ala Matatabi, Rasenshuriken diselimuti air Ala Isobu, Rasenshuriken diselimuti Lahar berwarna Orange ala Son goku, Rasenshuriken diselimuti uap panas Ala Kokuou, Rasenshuriken diselimuti asam lambung ala Saiken, Rasenshuriken ala Choumei, Rasenshuriken diselimuti tinta ala Gyuuki Dan Rasenshuriken berwarna Orange Ala Kurama) berselimut api Amaterasu itu pun Melesat sangat cepat kearah Madara. Madara yang telat menyadari serangan Naruto pun menggunakan Sembilan Bola-boa hitam yang mengelilinginya tersebut untuk menahan serangan Naruto.

"Kau tak kan bisa menghancurkan Godou Dama ku". Remeh Madara.

" Kau yakin?". Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

**KRACKK PYAAAR...**

Godoudama itu pun hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bagaimana mungkin?". Madara Shock Berat.

" Mungkin saja, Aku Menambahkannya dengan Chakra Senjutsu ku." Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan.

Rasenshuriken raksasa Naruto pun telak mengenai Madara. Ledakan sangat besar pun terjadi.

Setelah asap hasil ledakan menghilang, Naruto mendekati Madara, dan sekarang di depannya terlihatlah Madara yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan pakaian yang compang-camping dan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya yang hilang entah kemana di tengah Kawah berdiameter 100meter persegi itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin?". Gumam madara Serak.

"Mungkin kau memang tau banyak jurus yang mengerikan, tapi, aku tau kau pasti belum pernah melihat jurusku barusan, Meskipun bukan serangan berbahaya tapi itu sangat ampuh untuk mengalihkan perhatian, aku sampai ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi, pas melihat seorang Uchiha Madara Mimisan. Hahahaha". Tawa Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau benar, seberapa kuatnya aku, setelah sekian lama, tiba-tiba melihat hal seperti itu benar-benar membuatku terlena. Dan yang Berambut merah tadi benar-benar menggoda.". Tawa Madara lemah.

GLEK.

'Itu ibuku, tapi Oka-chan emang benar-benar Hot. Hah, apa yang aku bicarakan? Maafkan anakmu yang bejat ini Oka-chan.". Batin Naruto Sweetdrop.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkanku. Sebagai Hadiah. Aku ingin kau memiliki Mata Ultimate Rinneganku ini. Ohok". Ujar Madara terbatuk-batuk.

" Aku bukan orang bodoh Madara, bisa saja kau menanamkan Genjutsu pada mata itu untukku?". Jawab Naruto agak emosi.

"Tak akan Naruto, Kalau kau menerima permintaanku, aku akan menghidupkan semua orang yang terbunuh olehku.". Tawar Madara.

'Ayolah'. Batin Madara.

Naruto terlihat menimbang-nimbang perkataan Madara.

" Baiklah, berarti setelah ini aku akan mengembalikan Mata Sasuke". Jawab Naruto.

'Bagus!'. Batin Madara menyeringai.

"Tak perlu, cukup kembalikan mata kirinya, aku ini spesial, aku bisa membuat Sasuke memiliki kedua matanya lagi, sementara kau masih punya Semi Ultimate Rinnegan Sasuke.". Sanggah Madara dengan senyum misterius Seraya membuat sebuah Segel tangan.

***GEDOU RINNEI TENSEI NO JUTSU.** Muncullah sebuah kepala Raja Neraka. Kepala tersebut membuka mulutnya dan kemudian muncul beratus-ratus cahaya hijau yang nampak seperti Arwah dari dalam mulut tersebut menuju ke tubuh para Shinobi.

Tak lama, Madara pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Naruto pun memenuhi permintaan terakhir Madara.

Naruto membuat sebuah bunshin, dan menyuruh Melepaskan Mata kirinya dan Menanamkannya Ke mata Sasuke. Kemudian Mencabut Mata yang ada di jidat Madara dan Mentranspalasikan mata tersebut ke mata kirinya.

Dengan bantuan Chakra ke sembilan Bijuu, seketika Mata Naruto langsung pulih.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menangkupkan tangan di depan dada. Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh.

Tak lama Naruto Membuka kedua Mata yang berpola sama namun berbeda warna itu, kemudian Mengumamkan Sebuah jutsu..

***CHIBAKU TENSEI.**

Seketika tanah disekelilingnya bersama Jasad Madara terangkat keangkasa, dan bersatu, Tersegel selamanya Di Bulan.

Naruto memandang kosong kearah langit. Kedua bola matanya pun berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Tak lama, Naruto pun Terjatuh tak sadarkan diri karena Chakra, Energi fisik dan batinnya telah terkuras.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**YOO~~ MINNA...**

Kenalin Ane Author baru di dunia per Fanfictionan(?). Ini Fanfic pertama yang ane unggah ke FFN lho.

Btw, kenapa ya Madara kok masih bisa2nya menyeringai saat udah jelas2 dia bakal koit? Ada yg bisa nebak gk. N Gimana? Bagus gak? Monggo kritik dan sarannya.

Thanks Minna-san. Ryuchiko No Rinnegan Out!.


	2. Chapter 2

**EYE'S OF THE DARKNESS**

**BY :** Ryuchiko No Rinnegan

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T+

**Genre :** Fantasy, Time travel

**Pair : **?

**Warning :** OOC, (Miss) Typos, Gaje, Abal, Mainstream(May be?), Gray Naru(For Now?), SuperStrong Naru, Godlike Naru.

**Summary : **Sang Musuh Terbesar Dunia Shinobi, yang dikenal sebagai Iblis Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. Telah berhasil di taklukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, Sang 'Anak dalam Ramalan'. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dalam 'diri' Naruto. Apakah Perdamaian benar-benar akan terwujud?.

"Perkataan"

'Batin'

**"Bijuu/Monster"**

***Jutsu**

**(Keterangan)**

**Chapter 2 : Yang Terjadi**

**Mindscape**

**"Hoy, bangunlah Naruto". **

Naruto yang merasa di bangunkan pun segera membuka matanya.

" Ugh, dimana Aku?", tanya Naruto yang segera mengambil posisi duduk sambil memijit kepalanya yang pusing.

**"Kau berada di dalam alam bawah sadarmu gaki. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?",** Tanya Kurama khawatir.

" Tenang saja Kurama, Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kepalaku terasa pusing dan kedua mataku terasa terbakar.", Ringis Naruto sambil mengusap matanya, berharap sensasi terbakar itu hilang.

**"Mungkin itu efek dari mata barumu itu Naruto"**, Opini Gyuuki.

**" Haah~. Jujur saja Naruto, Aku sebenarnya tak menyukai mata barumu itu. Itu mengingatkanku pada si Madara brengsek itu.",** Sungut Kurama.

**"Oy, oy, Sudahlah Kurama, lupakan rasa bencimu itu. Lagipula sekarang pemilik mata itu adalah Anak yang di ramalkan Kakek tua itu, jadi jangan terlalu parno begitu."**, Nasehat Matatabi.

**" Huh", **Dengus Kurama.

"Itu benar Kurama, Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan di luar sana? Apakah kedamaian sudah berhasil kita raih?". Tanya Naruto bersemangat, Seraya membuka matanya dan menatap kesembilan Bijuu. Tanpa Ia sadari, kedua bola matanya ternyata telah berubah menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan.

**DEG**

Para Bijuu langsung Terdiam setelah melihat Sepasang mata Ultimate Rinnegan berbeda Warna itu. Sekilas nampak mata kesembilan Bijuu berubah menjadi ultimate Rinnegan dan sekejap mata berubah kembali menjadi seperti sedia kala. Tak lama Ultimate Rinnegan Naruto berubah kembali menjadi bola mata hitam khas Uchiha.

" Hey, Haloo, ada orang disana?", tanya Naruto bingung.

**"O-Oh, tak apa Naruto, Dunia sudah lebih damai sekarang. Tapi, tentu saja masih ada konflik antar desa setelah usai perang. Dan aku punya info penting, sekarang kau terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Kau sudah tak sadarkan diri Sekitar 10 tahun sejak kau pingsan setelah kau menyegel Madara.", **Jawab Shukaku yang pertama kali sadar dari Bijuu lainnya.

" HA? KAU BERCANDA KAN?!, KENAPA BISA AKU PINGSAN SELAMA ITU?", Teriak Naruto tak percaya.

**"Menggunakan jutsu dari dua Mata Dewa disaat kau baru saja mendapatkannya, tentu saja Chakramu terkuras habis , di tambah lagi tubuhmu yamg belum mampu menerima kekuatan itu sepenuhnya. Selain itu Chakra kami juga terkuras habis, bahkan sampai sepuluh tahun ini, Kami baru mampu mengisi setengah dari seluruh kapasitas Chakra kami,". **Terang Kurama tenang.

" Bohong, Apa saja yang terjadi selama Aku pingsan?". Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

**"Banyak yang telah terjadi. Setelah perang, Kakashi di angkat menjadi Hokage Keenam. Beberapa tahun setelah nya, Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura. Dan sekitar setahun yang lalu, Sasuke diangkat menjadi Hokage ketujuh. Ya sebenarmya Aku tak menyangka, bagaimana si penghianat itu bisa semudah itu menjadi Hokage?, sedangkan kau yang telah berjuang mati-matian, sampai sekarang tak diangkat menjadi Hokage". **Jawab Kurama detail, seulas seringai tipis merekah di bibirnya.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata?". Tanya Naruto was-was.

**"Si gadis Hyuuga itu sudah menikah dengan si Bocah Inuzuka."** Jawab Saiken singkat.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, sehingga Poni menutupi matanya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, sangking kuatnya, sampai-sampai darah segar mengalir dari kepalan Naruto.

"Uso, Tak mungkin, Aku bisa menerima kalau Sasuke yang menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, Aku juga masih bisa menerima kalau Ia menikah dengan Sakura. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Hinata?". Naruto sudah tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Setetes Air mata kepedihan merembes keluar dari kedua bola mata Onyx nya. Sungguh Ia tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi.

**" Aku tak begitu mengerti. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?"**. Tanya Choumei.

"Aku tak tahu, Aku... Aku bingung". Jawab Naruto lemah, Air matanya masih menetes.

**" Sekarang Bangunlah Naruto, coba kau lihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana, fikirkan, kemudian Putuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan."** Nasehat Kurama lembut seraya mengelus elus kepala Naruto.

"Kau benar Kurama, Aku berharap Sakit di hatiku ini tak nyata". Ujar Naruto mencoba tersenyum seraya mengelap air matanya.

**" Itu baru Naruto yang Aku kenal.".** Ujar Kouko.

"Tehee-he. Ja, bagaimana Aku keluar dari sini?". Tanya Naruto.

" Astaga, setelah kau menjadi pahlawan perang, sampai sekarang kebodohanmu tak **pernah hilang, Aku sampai bingung, Aku harus bangga atau sedih punya Host seperri dirimu Naruto. Tinggal fokus, lalu bayangkan saja kau keluar dari sini, Naruto no Aho!"**. Sembur Kurama seraya memijit kepalanya yang serasa seperti mau pecah.

"Tehee, oke siap Komandan!". Jawab Naruto semangat sambil memasang pose hormat.

Tak lama, tubuh Naruto di kelilingi Cahay putih, kemudian sosok Naruto pun hilang bersama cahaya putih yang semakin pudar.

**'Hah, Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku'.** Batin Kurama dalam hati.

**'Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'.**

Kesembilan Bijuu pun Kembali tidur, upaya mengisi kembali Chakra nya yang terkuras dulu.

**Real World**

Naruto perlahan membuka Matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat dari mata Onyx nya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih, dinding berwarna putih lengkap dengan beberapa peralatan medis dengan aroma Obat yang membuatnya serasa ingin muntah.

Perlahan Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya, menyesuaikan dengan tubuh yang selama sepuluh tahun tak ia gerakkan. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Naruto pun mencoba berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela Rumah Sakit. Walau berjalan tertatih-tatih dan beberapa kali terjatuh, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan jendela. Ia pandangi Suasana Desa Konoha dari balik jendela Rumah Sakit.

" Ternyata cukup banyak yang telah berubah semenjak Aku tak sadarkan diri. " Gumam Naruto, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Setelah lama menatap desa, Naruto melihat pantulan wajahnya dari dalam kaca jendela.

Tak banyak yang berubah. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja raut muka tegas terpampang jelas disana. Sepasang kumis kucing pun masih bertengger di kedua pipinya, hanya saja sekarang sudah agak pudar. Warna kulit masih berwarna tan, meskipun agak pucat. Rambut pirangnya pun masih sama seperti dahulu, hanya saja sudah sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya(bayangin aja rambut Minato), dan entah kenapa ia merasa warna rambutnya agak bertambah gelap. Hanya wana bola matanya yang berubah, Mata Blue Shapere, sebiru langit cerah, yang dulu menghiasi wajahnya. Kini di gantikan dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna Onyx, sekelam langit malam.

"Haah~". Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Entah kenapa, saat ia memikirkan langit malam yang kelam, tiba-tiba saja Mood nya langsung berubah murung.

Lamunannya pun masih berlanjut, sampai ia tak menyadari seseorang telah memasuki Ruangannya.

" Eh, Naruto sudah sadar?". Tanya setengah berteriak seseorang itu.

Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang menanyainya pun segera sadar dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang lawan bicara.

"K-kau?.". Shock Naruto terbata-bata.

**Tuber kolor Sis(TBC)**

Holaa Minna, Ryuchiko is came back. Gimano critanyo? Garing kah? Biasa kah? Membosankan kah? Ryuchiko tamvan kah? Lupakan pertanyaan terakhir tadi. #Plaak.

Chapter ini mengisahkan Naruto setelah perang. Mungkin sudah banyak yg mungkin tau gimana jalan ceritanya, sebisa mungkin ryuchiko akan buat cerita ini agak beda dari yg laen. N gommen ya kalau update nya lama. Maklum, Ryuchiko agak sibuk(atau mungkin sok sibuk) nyari kerjaan.

Eh, Btw siapa sih itu yg seenaknya sendiri masuk ke ruangan orang gk ketok pintu dulu? Gk sopan bgt sh. Hayoo ada yg bisa nebak? Trus kanapa Naruto sampe sekaget itu?

Last, monggo kritik n review nya.

Semakin banyak review nya. Insyallah Ryuchiko semakin cepat update nya. :v

Ja nee Minna. :-D

Next chapter = **KEPUTUSAN**


End file.
